There are several clinical situations or disease states that would result in the small hemorrhages from varices, veins and small arteries. One possible use of this invention is the treatment of esophageal variceal bleeding which has not responded to typical endoscopic therapy, pharmacological therapy, or a surgical shunt.
Variceal bleeding in the esophagus is caused by portal hypertension. Portal hypertension is an increase in the pressure within the portal vein (the vein that carries blood from the digestive organs to the liver). This increase in pressure is caused by a blockage in the blood flow throughout the liver. Increased pressure in the portal vein causes enlarged veins (varices) to develop across the esophagus and stomach to bypass the blockage. The walls of the varices become fragile and can rupture and bleed easily. In some cases this bleeding can result in massive uncontrollable bleeding, which left unchecked, could cause severe health issues. Alternately, surgical trauma or other trauma to the esophageal region could also result in a similar bleeding situation.
If the patient has gastric reflux disease, the situation can be exacerbated by acid reflux intrusion into the esophagus. This intrusion of stomach acids can cause thinning or removal of the mucosal lining of the esophagus and could expose the underlying vein or varices structures to the chronic acid reflux. Enlarged veins have thinner walls, and acid reflux exposure can thin them further. In some cases, coughing or vomiting might overload the thinned vein or varices, cause a bleeding cycle to occur, and require surgical treatment.
Enlarged vein structures or varices are not limited to the esophageal areas and neither are the veinus and arterial stresses induced by coughing, vomiting, trauma, pregnancy, obesity, prolonged standing, hard stools, or other bodily functions. As a consequence, varices are found in hemorrhoids, varicoceles, and varicose veins in areas such as the legs, stomach, and feet. Hemorrhages can be found at these sites, but can occur in any arena where small veins and arteries are near the surface of a structure that is being subjected to stresses or trauma.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a surgical device that can atraumatically acquire the bleeding site, prevent further damage to the vein or artery, and place a barrier at the bleeding site to stop the bleeding, and leave a barrier that is secure to prevent reoccurrence of the bleeding cycle.